A Dragons Power
by Phoenix Firewing
Summary: Six years have now passed since the Dream Street vehicles left the dragon realms and everything in both worlds is a peace. Until a dragon statue appears in Dream Street. It is now up to the group to return to the dragon world to find out what's wrong.
1. The Statue

**A/N: I don't own Daisy, Buddy, Rodney and Half Pint. I only own Ivy, Tina, Balthazar, Network, Snowy, Phoenix and Hannah and Justin *even though the two were only mentioned*.**

* * *

><p>It was a quiet morning in Dream Street, a place that can only be described as being inside a young child's imagination with bright colourful buildings surrounding the pink roads. And as the sun started to rise the many different vehicles started to rise from their sleep.<p>

All but one, she stood alone on top of a bridge watching the sunrise. The white police car sighed to herself and looked up clearly saddened by something.

"Daisy?" a voice asked.

The police car looked down to see Ivy a dark green hot rod with curvy yellow flames on her sides looking at her worried. After a few seconds Daisy sighed and went to the bottom of the bridge. "Yeah." she said blankly.

"What you doing up there alone?" Ivy asked worried. "Thinking." Daisy replied. Ivy sighed knowing who she was thinking about. "Daisy, it's been three years, you need to accept facts." Ivy said. Daisy sighed "I know but." she began.

"No buts, we're all worried about you." Ivy scolded.

Daisy knew Ivy was right, she had to accept facts. Her boyfriend was dead and no matter how much she wanted him to be with her. She knew she couldn't bring back the dead.

"We all miss him Daisy. I know it's hard for you, Network, Snowy and Tina. But you have to stay strong, no matter how much it hurts." Ivy explained. "I'd better get going." Daisy said and went off to do her morning patrol.

For the rest of the morning Daisy was trying to focus on other things, but by the start of the afternoon she left Dream Street and went out into the field where in a fenced off area was the grave of her boyfriend.

She sighed "It isn't the same in Dream Street since you left Buddy. Network's doing a great job with using the magic and Snowy's just passed her police test again. Both Tina and Balthazar are doing great with Hannah and Justin, in fact Tina told me the twins are just learning to talk."

After a few minutes Daisy returned to Dream Street and found it abandoned. "Hello?" she called. "Daisy we're by the Depot and you need to get here now!" Ivy called.

Daisy raced over and was shocked to se a life sized dragon statue by a circular building that was black at the front and white at the back.

"How? What's a dragon statue doing here?" Daisy asked. "Don't you recognise her?" Rodney a dark blue hot rod with orange flames on his sides asked. Daisy took a closer look at the dragon and saw it had a look of fear on it's face, clearly creeping the others out.

"No." Daisy replied. "Daisy open your eyes will you! Look at her wings and horns." Rodney said. Daisy stepped back, now she recognised the dragoness. "Impossible." she muttered.

Six years ago Daisy and her friends had been taken to the dragon world by a strange force. During their short stay they had turned into and learned to live the life of dragons.

They had also befriended some of the dragons they had met and Daisy recognised the dragoness.

"We need to get Phoenix, Tina and Balthazar." she decided. The others nodding in agreement.

However almost on cue Phoenix a tall brown haired green eyed human wearing blue jeans, purple hoddie and white trainers ran over. A few minutes later Tina a gold hybrid car and Balthazar a navy hybrid car appeared running over. Tina having the front part of a police car and the black half of a breakdown truck while Balthazar had the front half of a vehicle known in Dream Street as a balloon car and the back part and wheels of a hot rod.

"We felt something wrong and came as fast as we could." Tina explained.

Phoenix took one look at the statue and her face turned white. "No." she whispered before two gold coloured dragon horns, navy wings, light blue spikes running from her back to her tail and tail tip appeared as she started to turn into her half dragon form.

She walked up to the statue and put her hand on its paw.

"Whoever did this I'll make them PAY!" she roared.

At that point the others had wisely backed away from the half dragon.

"Something's wrong in the dragon world." Phoenix growled.

"We get that but why's that here?" Rodney asked.

"Something's turned a dragon of skin and blood into stone. It's been sent as a sign to us that we must all return to use our powers." a white milk float with light blue windows and dark blue letters on the top of his head spelling Half Pint announced making himself known to the others.

"One little problem Half Pint, were one power down." Rodney said but a wheel to his side made him quiet. "Rodney!" Ivy said seeing Daisy's face change. "Oh, sorry Daisy. I-I didn't mean to upset you." Rodney said. "It's up to you Daisy." Phoenix said.

After a few minutes Daisy spoke.

"He'd want us to go."

The others smiled.

Phoenix took out a violet crystal from her jean pocket and looked at the statue.

"We'll find whoever did this to you mum, I give you my word." she said and forced the crystal through the road. A beam of white light shooting from the road.

"See you on the other side." Phoenix said and stepped into the light. Within a few minutes the others all followed until only Daisy was left.

"Guard them well." she whispered and went into the light.


	2. The Dragon World

**A/N: I don't own any Spyro or Dream Street characters. I only own Ivy, Tina, Balthazar, Network, Snowy, Phoenix, Arrow, Autumn and Lavender.**

* * *

><p>When the light faded Daisy and the other vehicles groaned, a strange new feeling surrounding them.<p>

A few seconds later though the sound of Rodney hollering broke the silence. They all looked around to see a adult sized light blue dragon with two flame shaped orange horns, wings, yellow spikes running from his head to his neck and from his tail to tail tip and flame shaped tail tip limping out of a thorn bush. "Twice in the same stinking bush." he growled picking the thorns out with his teeth.

"Is everyone else ok?" Daisy asked taking the role of leader.

The others all nodded getting used to their dragon forms.

"Hold on. Where're the others?" Daisy asked. She was now an adult sized white dragon with white wing membranes ultra pink spiral shaped horns pointing upwards, arrow shaped tail tip and wings with a daisy chain around her neck.

"Oh great where's Tech, Network, Snowy, Jack, Half Pint and Arrow?" Ivy asked who was now a adult dark green dragoness with yellow horns, wings, ten spikes shaped like ivy leaves running from her head to tail and tail tip shaped like an ivy leaf.

"This happened last time." Rodney muttered.

"I set the crystal to take us all to the same place, something has gone wrong." a rainbow a rainbow dragoness with navy wings, yellow horns light blue spikes and tail tip with purple eyes said worried. "No duh. Phoenix" Rodney muttered.

Tina who was now a adult sized gold dragoness with two curved white horns and wings groaned sitting up. "I feel like I'm gonna barf." she said. "Join the club." Balthazar who was now a adult sized navy dragon with dark purple dagger shaped horns, wings and underbelly muttered rubbing his head.

"I've sent a message to Half Pint to meet us at the Dragon Temple." Phoenix said.

"How do you know all the others are with him?" Rodney asked.

"I know because he told me who's with him." Phoenix replied.

Rodney snorted and finished picking the thorns out of his butt.

Phoenix looked around and saw Hot Air a now adult sized fuchsia dragon with black wings, horns, tail tip and had a black mask shape across his eyes looking worse for ware.

"You feeling ok?" she asked worried.

The dragon nodded and went to a small lake for a drink. By then Phoenix, Daisy, Ivy, Balthazar, Tina and Rodney were walking around.

"I wonder where the other dragons are." Ivy muttered.

"Duck!" Phoenix shouted as a dark red orb flew at the group. The others only just missing it.

"For the record I'm blaming you." Rodney said clearly annoyed as two adult dragons charged at them. The first was a black dragoness with a dark pink underbelly, wings, six silver horns on her head and a silver scythe like tail tip. The second was a teenage sized black dragoness with six purple horns, tail tip like the adult dragon, underbelly, wing membranes, pointed spikes running from her head to her tail, arrow shaped tail tip and green eyes.

Phoenix immediately reared up and roared loudly.

The first dragoness stopped. "Lavender stop, their friends." she said looking at the teenage dragoness.

"Cynder? What happened why's Firewing been turned to stone?" Phoenix asked. "There'll be time for that later. Right now we need to get somewhere safe." Cynder replied.

The group followed the two past the Temple which was now in ruins. "Where are we going?" Rodney asked. "You'll see when we get there." Cynder replied. "I'll wait here for the others." Phoenix said giving Daisy a dark blue crystal.

"Good luck and please be careful." Daisy whispered. "I give you my word." Phoenix whispered back.

"Come on Phoenix, hurry up." Cynder called. "She's waiting for the rest of our group to meet her by the Temple then she'll find us." Daisy explained. Cynder was going to protest but remembered how tough Phoenix has somewhat been the last time they met.

Eventually the others arrived at a large mountain. Cynder walked up to the entrance and said something nobody from the Dream Street group could understand.

"Nemo malus spiritus transeat."

A secret entrance soon appeared and the group followed Cynder inside. They walked through the dimly lit cave until they came to a clearing and saw a whole village based inside a crater of the mountain, with the top of the mountain open to show the sky above.

Rodney whistled impressed. "Whoa, this is amazing." Tina commented. "You can say that again." Rodney said.

"Cynder who are these dragons?" an adult orangey brown dragoness with light blue wings, underbelly green, tail tip, red horns and purple eyes asked.

"Autumn these are friends of mine from a few years ago, they helped Firedrake and the other guardians defeat Turmac and Blood Tie." Cynder replied. "Helped, we're the ones who did all the work. They didn't do anything." Rodney whispered.

Autumn walked over to the small group. "Which on of you is the leader?" she asked. "That would be me." Daisy replied stepping forwards. "What is your name?" Autumn asked. "Daisy."

"Ah the one with the power of control. I see you got our message." Autumn smiled. "Partly, it took us a while to understand why there was a life sized dragoness statue in our home." Daisy replied. Autumn's face fell. "You mean Firewing didn't give you the message."

"If the message was fear we got the message all right." Rodney muttered. "He has a point." Daisy sighed.

Autumn sighed. "Before I tell you what is wrong, I must admit I thought from what I've been told, your group would have more members."

"There are more of us, we got separated on the way here." Ivy said. "Yeah and we know who to blame for that." Rodney said earning a whack on the back of his head by Hot Air. "Yow! What you do that for?" he asked annoyed.

Hot Air was going to respond but stayed silent.

"He still can't speak I take it." Cynder commented. Hot Air nodded. "While we wait for your friends to arrive we'll explain why you've been summoned her." Autumn said.


	3. Explination

**A/N: I don't own any Spyro or Dream Street characters. I only own Ivy, Tina, Balthazar, Network, Snowy, Phoenix, Arrow, Autumn, Lilly, The Great White Wolf, Firedrake, Shade and Phobius.**

* * *

><p>"It all started two months ago when the fear and shadow guardians Phobius and Shade disappeared. At first the others thought the two had been sent on a privet task, it was only after they learned the two hadn't been sent away did they began to worry." Autumn began.<p>

"How would you know about the guardians?" Rodney asked. "Because my brother Firedrake's a guardian. Or was until he vanished." Autumn replied. "Oh sorry." Rodney apologised.

"After they vanished the other guardians all started to disappear, then the students started to vanish. Until we found the statues, each one a look of fear on their faces." Autumn continued. "After a test we found out the statues _were _the missing dragons." Autumn finished. "For some odd reason almost all the students that vanished were males." Cynder explained.

"So who or whatever's turning dragons into stone really doesn't like guys." Ivy said. Hot Air, Balthazar and Rodney looked at each other nervously. "What about Spyro?" Rodney asked. Cynder sighed. "The last thing we heard from him was that he was on his way to The White Isle to find Ignitus and Firewing."

"Mum the others don't know about this. Jack, Tech, Network, Half Pint, Arrow, Snowy and Lilly are gonna be sitting ducks." Tina said worried. Daisy looked back at the entrance worried. "Your friend doesn't know the password to our clan either." Autumn added.

"I can find Phoenix and tell her." a voice said. The others all turned to see Hot Air had spoken. The Dream Street dragons mouths dropped open. "You can talk?" Rodney asked. "Of course I can talk, did you think my head was full of hot air?" he replied.

"Well duh, you never spoke in Dream Street before." Rodney said rolling his eyes. "Let's just say I have my reasons for choosing not to talk until now." Hot Air said simply.

Meanwhile in a thick forest a group of six dragons were waking up.

"Where're the others?" Lilly now a adult tan dragoness with light green horns, wings, nine spikes, and tail tip asked.

"Great Phoenix's crystal didn't work." Jack now a adult light grey with two bright red horns, dark grey wings, dark blue spikes and a tail tip shaped like the letter J muttered.

"What now?" Network now a young adult sized gold dragon with orange horns, underbelly, spikes, wings and tail tip asked.

"We need to go the Temple, Phoenix will be waiting for us there." a pure white wolf with light blue eyes replied.

"What about mum?" Snowy now a young adult sized white dragoness with ultra pink horns, underbelly wings with gold spikes and tail tip that looked like a snowflake asked worried.

"She's safe, her, Ivy, Rodney, Hot Air, Tina and Balthazar have been taken to a safe place by Cynder." the wolf replied.

"Lets go then." Network said rearing up.

"Hold on Network, something doesn't feel right" Tech now an elderly grey dragon with grass green wings and short cracked horns with light blue eyes pointed out.

"I hate it when your right." Arrow now a adult white dragon with dark blue wings, horns, tan tail tip shaped like a arrow head and fourteen spikes shaped like a arrow head from his head to his tail tip with a tan arrow shape going down his legs said nervously.

"What do you." Jack began but froze seeing another dragon statue.

"Ok all in favour of getting the heck outta here raise your hand."

"Paw." Snowy corrected,

"Whatever I'm not staying here." Jack said and turned to leave. The others following soon after.

"Follow me and I'll take you to safety." the wolf said.

Eventually the group saw Phoenix and Hot Air running over.

"Follow us, we're all in danger here." she explained worried.

When the group were back together Jack had explained what he and Arrow had seen.

Phoenix sat down thinking. "What did you say the dragon looked like?"

"A older version of Network." Arrow replied.

Phoenix shook her head.

"Impossible." she muttered.

"What is?" Cynder asked.

Phoenix was about to reply when a thought struck her.

She smiled.

"I'll explain tomorrow. I have a rough plan of what's going on here from what we've been told. But right now I need to talk to a spirit or two." she replied and walked over to a lake and transformed into a pure golden dragoness.

"She's acting weird again." Rodney said and sat next to Ivy.

"I think I know who's she going to contact." the wolf said.

"Ok then mr smarty wheels who's she going to talk to?" Rodney asked.

"Her fallen child." the wolf replied.

The others went quiet and went to gather their thoughts.


	4. Phoenix's Plan

**A/N: I don't own any Spyro or Dream Street characters. I only own Phoenix, The Dragon of Light, The Great White Wolf, Autumn, Arrow, Lavender and the Dream Street dragon forms.**

* * *

><p>Phoenix sat by the river and started to concentrate.<p>

"Dragon of Light, hear my plea, help me find the spirit I need to find out the one who had caused this." she whispered, her eyes glowing yellow as she spoke.

After a few minutes she shot back in fear to see the spirit she needed to talk to was a statue like the others.

She sighed and went back, her scales returning to their original colours.

She looked around and sighed.

"Did you find any information?" the wolf asked.

Phoenix sighed and shook her head.

"I feel like this is my fault Half Pint, though I can't explain why."

"It isn't your fault, none of us knew about this." Half Pint said sitting by his friend.

"I just have my doubts to whether we'll be able to help now." Phoenix whispered.

"We all feel the same. But we can only try our best." Half Pint agreed

Phoenix sighed and looked up to see the sun start to set.

The group split up for the night leaving Phoenix alone by the cave entrance.

"I need to find that statue, if what Arrow and Jack saw is what I think it is, maybe just maybe." she muttered.

"Are you sure that would be a good thing to do alone?" A voice asked.

Phoenix smiled.

"Finally found your courage to speak I see." she whispered as Hot Air walked up to her.

"You could say that." he muttered.

The two silently made their way outside until they reached the forest.

"When the others find out we're missing." Hot Air muttered.

"We won't go missing, The Dragon of Light and my dragon senses would let me know if dangers near." Phoenix assured.

Eventually the two found the dragon statue, though by then it was pitch black and Phoenix had to illuminate her scales so that they glowed they could see anything.

"Thanks Phoenix, I can't see jack in the dark." Hot Air explained.

Phoenix smiled and the two went over to the stature.

Phoenix beamed seeing the dragon. However she suddenly had a powerful urge to run.

"Phoenix, I don't know why but we need to run." Hot Air whispered,

Phoenix nodded and the two floored it back.

The two snuck back in, thankful nobody had seen them leave.

"We'll ask Cynder to come with the group tomorrow." Phoenix decided.

Hot Air nodded and yawned.

"You two're up late." Daisy said walking past to get a drink. "If I didn't know better I'd say you're up to no good." she added with a smile.

Phoenix rolled her eyes.

"We're discussing the plan for tomorrow." she explained.

Daisy nodded and shortly returned back.

"Well I'm off, catch ya later." Hot Air yawned and went off.

Phoenix smiled and went off.

The next morning the group were ready to hear Phoenix's plan.

"Ok I think I know who it is that's been turned to a statue. But I also have a feeling I know who's doing this. While at the moment I can't prove these things I suggest we make our way to Warfang to see if anyone knows what's going on." Phoenix explained.

"Good luck, last thing we heard Warfang dragons were going missing." Autumn muttered.

"Cynder, we won't be able to do this alone. You know these parts of the dragon world better then we do. Can you come with us to guide us?" Phoenix asked.

Cynder nodded.

"Lavender I need you to stay here where it's safe."

"Although I still have one question." she added.

"_Don't ask about Buddy, Don't ask about Buddy, Don't ask about Buddy_." Phoenix and Daisy thought together.

"You still remember how to fly right?" Cynder asked.

"Kinda." Rodney admitted sheepishly.

"There'll be time for that. Firstly I want to investigate the stature Arrow and Jack saw yesterday." Phoenix said.

The others nodded and followed Phoenix.

"Sorry if I'm taking of your spot Daisy." Phoenix apologized.

Daisy smiled knowing Phoenix hadn't ment to sound like the leader.

"It's ok Phoenix."

Eventually they arrived at the statue. Phoenix and Tech walking over.

"Impossible." Tech whispered.

"Tech, we both know nothing from Dream Street is impossible." Phoenix said.

Tech nodded, he had to admit the half dragon was right.

"Is their anyway to un turn them into a statue?" Phoenix asked earning a look from Tech.

"What? Ok then you think of something better."

Tech walked around the statue examining it closely and whispered something to Phoenix.

She nodded and took out a green crystal from her backpack, though the others were confused when the backpack appeared on her back.

"I hope you're right." she muttered and placed the crystal around the statues neck.

For a few seconds nothing happened, until the statue started to crack.

"What have you done?" Cynder asked.

Before anyone could respond the statue shattered and a gold dragon with red horns, wings , underbelly, spikes and tail tip was laying on the ground.

Tech went over to wake the dragon up but jumped back when the dragon gasped for air.

He coughed and looked around. Stopping when he saw Daisy.

"Daisy?" he asked.

Daisy looked up shocked.

"B-buddy? i-is it really you?" she asked.


	5. Splitting Up

**A/N: I don't own any Spyro or Dream Street characters. I only own Phoenix, Network, Tina, Snowy, Ivy, Lilly, Arrow, Tina, Balthazar and the Dream Street dragon forms.**

* * *

><p>The dragon stood up slowly. None of the group believing who they were seeing.<p>

"Anyone else but me think it's weird that two of our friends have died in Dream Street and are alive here?" Rodney asked.

"Rodney I'd be quiet if I were you." Arrow said seeing the look Daisy, Network, Snowy and Tina were giving him.

"What are you doing here Buddy?" Phoenix asked.

"You tell me, last thing I remember I was in the spirit world next thing I know I'm here." Buddy replied.

Phoenix and Half Pint looked at each other worried.

"We'll ask later, right now we've got bigger problems to fix." Half Pint said.

The others nodded.

Daisy almost knocked Buddy down in a hug.

"What was in that crystal?" Cynder asked.

Phoenix smiled.

"Something he can't live without in more ways than one." she replied.

After a few minutes the group were ready to fly.

However Buddy noticed Rodney hadn't been with it for a bit. Though after trying to get his attention for a few minutes Hot Air decided to get Rodney's attention his way.

He walked up behind him.

"HOT ROD!" he shouted making Rodney jump up in panic.

"Why did you do that? Couldn't you see I was thinking." Rodney snapped.

"If you were paying attention you'd know why he did that." Buddy muttered.

Rodney sighed but didn't say anything more.

"So who do you think's behind this?" Lilly asked.

"I'd rather not say until I know for sure." Phoenix replied.

"So which of you remember how to fly?" Cynder asked.

Some of the group stepped forward and proceeded to fly while the others tried but failed.

Eventually the group were re-taught how to fly.

However Ivy and Daisy were expecting Rodney to challenge Jack and Hot Air to a race but were surprised as he once again had an empty look to him.

"Rodney is everything alright? You haven't been acting like normal lately." Ivy said worried.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Rodney said and sat down by himself.

Phoenix looked at Buddy.

"What? Hey I may be a spirit but I can't see what everyone's doing twenty four seven."

Phoenix nodded.

"So how far away's this Warfang?" Network asked.

"It isn't far if we fly." Cynder replied.

The others nodded and took off.

After a short flight the group arrived at what was once Warfang.

"Creepy." Arrow whispered walking close to his parents.

All there was were dragons and moles turned to stone.

"Stay close to me." Lilly whispered.

After a while it was clear that there was no living thing in Warfang besides the group.

"Anyone else but me think we should split up?" Snowy asked.

Phoenix nodded.

"It's too risky at the moment."

"You guys go on ahead, I want to check out the library." she added.

"Phoenix now isn't the time for dragon history." Buddy said.

"No she has a point, the library may have something about this." Cynder said and took the group into the library.

"Echo." Jack called and listened to his echo.

"What like you've never wanted to do that." he said.

"This place is huge." Phoenix said worried.

Daisy sighed.

"We'll need to split up in order to look for the things we need."

"Look for a book on spells, or a book containing dragon statues, or both." Cynder said.

"Ok Cynder, Half Pint, Buddy, Phoenix concidering you four can sence when theirs danger near. You'll lead the teams through different parts of the library." Daisy announced.

The four nodded.

"Ivy, Rodney, Jack. You guys are with me, we'll check the upstairs section." Phoenix said and took her group off.

"Daisy, Snowy, Network. You'll be with me." Buddy said and took his group off to the west side of the library.

"Lilly, Arrow, Tech. You'll be in my group." Half Pint said and the group started to look at the east wing of the library.

That left Cynder with Tina, Balthazar and Hot Air.

"Where should we go?" Tina asked.

"This way, I think there's a spell section down here." Cynder replied and lead her group off.


	6. New Developments

**A/N: I don't own any Spyro or Dream Street characters. I only own Phoenix, Network, Tina, Ivy, Lilly, Arrow, Tina, Balthazar, Hannah, Justin, Glass, Crystal, Harmony and the Dream Street dragon forms.**

* * *

><p>Cynder took her group to a small area of the library. Tina looked around at the spines of the books trying to find anything they could use.<p>

After a few minutes she pulled out a gold coloured book and started to flick through the pages. "Find anything? Balthazar asked. Tina shook her head "Still looking." she replied.

* * *

><p>"Ok you guys, you know what to look for." Phoenix said and flew up to the highest point on a shelf. Ivy, Rodney and Jack split up each taking a row of books.<p>

Rodney sighed picking up a book on portals. "_Blah blah blah_." he thought until he spotted something that put him on edge.

"Phoenix, this isn't what we're looking for but you really should read this." he called.

* * *

><p>After a few hours everyone regrouped. "Just waiting for Half Pint's group to come back." Phoenix said. "So you find anything?" Ivy asked. Buddy sighed picking up a few books but a scream stopped him. "That was Lilly." Rodney said and the group ran off.<p>

When they got there they saw Lilly on a table. Phoenix was about to ask what was wrong but upon seeing a large black spider Phoenix was on the table as well.

Finally the group sat down to discuss what they had found.

"So anyone find anything useful?" Phoenix asked.

"We found a few spell books but nothing on how to turn a dragon into stone." Buddy replied.

"We found some history books but like you we didn't find anything useful." Arrow added.

"How 'bout you guys?" Tina asked.

"Well it wasn't what we were looking for but Rodney managed to find a book on portals. And well what we found put us on edge a bit. It turns out that any portal that's been opened within a few hundred years even if closed can be opened again. I think whatever we're dealing with has been here before." Ivy replied.

"So." Hot Air said.

"Remember what we were told the last time we came here? About our dragon forms creating a porthole from here to Dream Street then returning after what happened with Blood Tie. What if that porthole was never closed? It would explain how Firewing came to Dream Street." Rodney explained.

The others were all quiet for a few minutes.

"Guys if the porthole was never closed, whatever this thing is could easily go into our world and turn everyone we know into stone." Phoenix said worried.

"Justin, Hannah." Tina whispered.

"Mum, dad, Crystal." Rodney muttered to himself.

"Amber, Scarlet, Glass." Daisy whispered.

"We need to find whoever of whatever's doing this fast." Lilly said.

The others nodded.

"Where to now?" Jack asked.

Cynder sighed, she had no idea.

"We need to see an old enemy, she may know what's going on." Phoenix said.

Ivy growled.

"I know you don't want to Ivy, but we need to try to get as much info as we can." Phoenix said.

"She's right Ivy. Besides the quicker we get moving the quicker we can stop whatever's doing this." Half Pint said.

"Fine." Ivy said and flew off with the others until they reached a heavily guarded prison. Cynder explaining why they were there and were allowed in.

"I don't think it's a good idea if you two follow us." Cynder said looking at Ivy and Rodney.

"Well I'm going whether you want me to or not." Rodney said.

After a few minutes most of the others stayed behind so it was now only Cynder, Phoenix, Rodney, Ivy and Balthazar who were going towards the cell.

The cell itself was like any other, cold metal with only a small viewing window.

The door opened to reveal a purple dragoness chained to the wall.

She looked up and smiled.

"Well if I knew you were coming Blood Lust I would of cleaned up."

Balthazar growled.

"I don't go by that name anymore Harmony."

Harmony sighed.

"Such disrespect for your mother. Though your father on the other hand." she said looking at Rodney "Is something different entirely."

"What do you know about the dragons turning into stone?" Cynder asked.

"Nothing of interest to you." Harmony replied with a shrug.

"You know something and your going to tell us." Rodney growled.

"Oh I know something Rodney but the real question is do you?" Harmony asked.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ivy asked darkly.

Balthazar realized what Harmony was about to say.

"Leave him out of this."

"Now why should I do that, you should know who you real father is." Harmony smiled.

"Oh I know you know he's your father Balthazar but does he?" she asked directly looking at Rodney.

Rodney looked at Balthazar confused.

"I think it's fair you should know before I die. Let's just say after hypnotizing your father I made sure he didn't remember our, shall we say little fun." Harmony said with a smile.

It was then both Ivy and Rodney had a look of pure horror on their faces.

"Say hello to your son Rodney." Harmony smiled before starting to shake, her whole body turning into stone.

When it was over everyone was quiet. Eventually making their way back outside, once they were in the forest Rodney snapped and forced Balthazar by his throat into a tree.

"All these years you knew who your father was and never told us!" he yelled.

"We had no choice Rodney." Tina shouted making Rodney drop Balthazar.

"We knew what your and Ivy's reaction would be so we chose not to tell you." she said.

"Rodney you need to trust us." Balthazar said.

Rodney growled looking at Balthazar.

"Just get this straight. No matter what she or anyone else says you will _never_ for as long as I live be my son." he said and stormed off.

"I'll talk to him." Ivy said and went off leaving Balthazar to deal with everything that had happened.


	7. No New Leads

**A/N: I don't own any Spyro or Dream Street characters. I only own Phoenix, Tina, Ivy, Arrow, Tina, Balthazar, and the Dream Street dragon forms.**

* * *

><p>Phoenix sighed.<p>

"This is getting us nowhere fast." she muttered.

"At least now I can rule Harmony off the list."

The others meanwhile were looking at Balthazar and Tina.

Eventually Daisy walked over, it was clear she wasn't in a good mood.

"Mum we." Tina began but was silenced by the look on Daisy's face.

"You two with me now!" Daisy said and took the two off.

"Daisy wait, it isn't their fault. I was the one who told them and told them not to tell under any circumstances." Tech explained.

"So who's going to be the unlucky one to try to get Rodney?" Jack asked.

The others looked at him.

"What? Oh come on why do I have to do it!" Jack asked suddenly realizing what they wanted him to do.

"He'll beat me to a pulp." he added quietly.

* * *

><p>Ivy ran as fast as she could to keep up with Rodney.<p>

"Rodney please stop!" she called.

Eventually Rodney stopped and sat down.

"Rodney I'm sorry." Ivy whispered nuzzling gently.

"No I'm the one who should be sorry. I betrayed you Ivy." Rodney whispered.

Ivy sighed.

"Rodney you didn't know what you were doing, she hypnotised you against your will. I don't care what anyone thinks. It doesn't mean I love you any less." she smiled.

Rodney smiled slightly.

"I can see why the two kept it a secret." he muttered.

"Come on. I know your angry and upset, but we have a job to do." Ivy said.

Rodney nodded and followed Ivy back.

The others all went quiet seeing Rodney.

"What!" he said annoyed.

The others all went back to what they were doing not wanting to get on Rodney's bad side.

Eventually Tina and Balthazar returned, it was clear the two had really gotten told off.

Rodney went over to the two.

"I understand why you kept it secret." he said gently before returning to the others.

"So where to now?" Cynder asked.

Phoenix sighed.

"I don't know." she admitted.

"I have an idea." Arrow said quietly.

"Where?" almost everyone asked at once.

"The White Isle. Maybe we can find something there." Arrow mumbled.

The others all agreed it was worth a shot and flew off.

When the dragons were gone Half Pint as the only one who couldn't fly felt something was watching him.

"Who's there?"

Nobody answered.

"Hmm must be hearing things." He muttered and went to leave when he realized his paws felt stiff.

He looked down in horror to see he was turning into stone.

"No!" He yelled before becoming a statue, a lone silhouette leaving the shadows of the trees.

"One down, plenty more to go."


End file.
